Biocontainer bags can be packaged with tubing and connectors. Some biocontainer bags are large (e.g., about 1000 L or more) and/or unwieldy to handle, transport, and/or set up.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.